Monsters In My Closet
by Vegeta-Holic
Summary: ....here's a hint......There are chimeras in Greed's closet. Just click to find out why and what happens.....I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!


**"Monsters In My Closet"**

**WARNINGS:** Blood, death of Lust, evil blood-thirsty chimeras, a bloody beaten up Greed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA...Never have, never will...what? Do you think just because I'm greedy, I'd have everything!

**Notes:** Greed has a very big closet...oo;;

---

As the night fell apon the Sin's household, Greed slinked into his bed, wanting to be left alone. Just as he was about to fall asleep, someone knocked on his door, creating a few snarls from inside of his closet. "...stupid chimeras..."  
Greed turned his head and growled at the door, "Who are you, and what do you want!", he asked with much annoyance in his voice.  
The person on the other side of the thin wooden door didn't answer.  
"If you don't answer me, I won't let you in." Greed twitched in annoyance at the silence of the one who dared to disturb him.

After several moments of waiting, he couldn't take it anymore. He knew that person was still out there, he just didn't know who he or she was, and why they were coming to his room. Greed got up from his bed and slipped on a pair of loose-fitting pants...probably the only loose-fitting pants he has. He walked up to the door and opened it. "What do y--..." he was cut off by the body of the disturber falling onto him, making them both fall to the ground. "What the...", Greed looked at the body with wide-eyes. "Lust!" he growled as he pushed Lust up and off of him. "What do you want?" he asked as she was rolled onto the floor.  
She didn't answer him.  
"...Lust?"

Nothing.

Greed kneeled down to shake her in an attempt to get her to answer him. 

Nothing.He shaked her a little more before something reached his nose. The smell of fresh blood. "What!" He pulled his hand away from her quickly. "Lust! Answer me!" he flipped her over with his foot so he could see her face.  
He gasped when he found that she no longer had a face. "LUST!" he stared down apon the now lifeless body. He ran out the door and into the hallway. "WHO DID THIS?" he screamed down the hallway, awakening several other Sins.  
Wrath poked his head out of his room. "...who did wha?" he mumbled, obviously just woken up from a deep sleep.

Greed ran to him and pulled the boy out of his room. "Hey!" was the only thing he could say before he was pulled back into Greed's room. Greed shut the door right behind him. "What happened to Lust!" he pointed down to the bloody, dead body of the beautiful Sin. Wrath gasped. "...L..Lust...?" he sat up and walked over to the body. He put his hand onto her neck... "No pulse...she's dead." he turned to Greed.  
Greed growled, "I know that! What happened?"  
Wrath gulped. "It looks as if someone tore her face off..."  
Greed grabbed Wrath by the collar of his night-shirt with his now black claws, and pulled him up to his height, "NO FREAKING DIP!" he screamed in Wrath's face.  
Wrath whimpered. He hated it when Greed got overly angry at him for no reason. "I..I'm sure we'll find out who did this. I'm sure n-no one in the house w-w-would do it..." he gulped.  
Twitching, Greed put the boy down on his feet and sat down on his bed, holding his head in his hands. "...I really need some sleep." he mumbled into the palms of his hands.

Wrath frowned. "What are we going to do? Should we tell Pride?"  
"NO!" Greed thrashed his head up to glare at Wrath.  
"...why not?" Wrath blinked. He always wondered why Greed never wanted to tell or do anything including Pride. But he never willed to ask, for fear of getting his head bitten off...  
"We just don't need to tell him, alright!"  
"...al...alright.." The boy turned to the door, the darker side of him now starting to show. "I'm going back to bed...you can do something with the body", he looked down at the face-less body, and sneered at the thick smell of blood that must be driving Greed crazy.  
Greed snarled, "Well what am I supposed to do with it! It's certanly NOT going in my closet!"  
"Well think of something else. The closet would be a nice place to put her...since you have those chimeras and all", and with that, Wrath walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Greed hung his head. "Why doesn't anyone ever want to help me? ...am I that bad...?" he whispered to himself, a thin bit of sadness in his voice. He turned his hanging head to the side to look at his closet. "...maybe I should put her there...my chimera's could always do something with the body..." he thought to himself outloud.  
He nodded. That's what he'll do. He'll let his 'pets' take care of the body. Yeah, yeah...that'll work...

He stood up, walking over to the body that lay lifeless on his floor, and picked it up. "Hn..." his body visibly twitched at the smell of blood that dripped off of Lust's face. He could start to hear the growls and whimpers of the..animals, if you wish to call them that...in his closet grow louder every step he took closer and closer to the doors at the other side of his room. He sighed as he reached them, putting Lust's body over his shoulder for just a minute as one of his hands reached out for the knob of left closet door. "I'm opening the door..." he whispered to himself. "Hopefully not for the last time..." he gulped as he started to turn the knob. His chimeras have been acting very strange lately...constantly attacking him evertime he opens the door leading to the inside of his closet, where the chimeras are currently staying. Greed took a deep breath as the door-knob clicked with the opening of his closet door. It creaked open, showing a void of darkness, the only thing alluminating it were the glowing eyes of the chimeras.

He took a step in, Lust still over his shoulder, his hand on the small of her back to keep her from falling off. All of a sudden, something reached out and grabbed his foot. "Ah?" he struggled to get his foot out of the strong grip of what he found to be a chimera's. "Let go!" he finally pulled his foot out of the hold, but not with some loss. Large scrapes were now down his ankle and his whole foot, thick liquid slowly seeping out of the wounds and onto the floor. 

"...Crap." Greed muttered as he glared down at his bloody foot. He looked back to the darkness, growling at the chimeras that he knew were watching him. He could hear several smacks and licks, indicating that the chimeras were licking their lips, ready for the kill. Greed gulped. They were supposed to be hungering for Lust's body! Not his!  
He twitched in frustration. "Hn.." he sighed. Time to feed his 'pets'.   
He picked the body up and off from his shoulder, placing it right infront of him. He gulped once more, hoping that they would all go for the dead body, rather than him.

He was wrong.

Many of the chimeras jumped out of the darkness, attacking him.  
"AHHCK?" Greed cried out as his left arm was bitten, a small chunk being ripped off. "HN!" he took several stumbling steps backwards, attempting to get out of there as fast as he could. Not all of the chimeras were attacking him; several of them went to the body, but many went after him instead. Just as he reached the light of his room, still stumbling backwards, a chimera reached out and swiped under his feet, causing him to fall down onto the ground. He grunted as he hit the hard floor of his closet.

Greed started sweating, now surrounded by chimeras. "I didn't want to do this..." he looked down at his foot, then at his arm, which was pouring out blood monsterously. "...maybe I can't." He was going to try to use his Ultimate Sheild. The same thing he does when he goes into all of his battles. But this time, he was outnumberd. Extremely outnumbered. One Sin, against at least 25 chimeras. I won't do it...I can't risk it, he thought. Now sweating a cold sweat, actually scared, Greed started scootching away from the chimeras, nearing the closet door.

He suddenly let out a scream as one of the strongest chimeras jumped out and tackled him, knocking him all the way to the floor, and pinning him down with his claws. The chimera looked as if it were part wolf, and part falcon. But right now Greed wasn't oppting to find out. He struggled under the grip of the chimeras claws, hoping for the best to come, and that he would be able to get free.  
Growling, Greed decided to fight against his 'pets', not really caring at the moment if he hurt them or not. He thrashed his head up, head-butting the chimera in the forehead. No use, the chimera was uneffected. He growled again. Now this was going to really hurt...considering this chimera was a boy, and all. He grinned evilly, raising his knee quickly to hit the chimera in the crotch. The second his knee made contact, the chimera yelped, eyes going wide. Greed layed there for a minute waiting to see what would happen.  
The chimera fell over, twitching. Greed smirking victouriously. "I win." he gave a three-fingered peace sign to the chimera and stood up. Just as he was about to turn to run out of there, growls erupted from all around him. He gulped. So much for winning, he thought to himself. And now, surrounded by now VERY angry and upset chimeras, Greed was starting to think he wasn't going to make it. If he moved to near the door, they would attack. And if he did make it out, the chimeras would come out, too. Presenting a big problem to the other Sins.  
Just as he was actually going to give up, a dim blue light starting to show from outside, in his room. "..what?" Greed turned his head to look out the door. So there, in his room, was Sloth. An expretionless look on her face as her arms and legs were turned into now bright blue waves of some kind of energy. Greed smirked. He figured someone would hear him...some time.

Just as fast as Sloth appeared, she flew into the closet, wiping out all of the chimeras in several swipes of her arms. Greed gasped, Sh-she's...she's KILLING them! he cried out in his mind. He wanted to stop her from killing his 'pets', but he knew he shouldn't. If he were to stop her from ridding the world of these monsters, he would still be in danger later on.

He looked onto the spot that held Lust's body; and a few chimeras, which were eating away at her flesh, blood covering their mouthes. But in an instant, Sloth wiped them away also. Greed's eyes were now wide, looking upon all of the dead chimeras. "...why did you come?" he asked Sloth with a slight hint of fear in his voice.  
"There's no reason for an answer. You are a fellow Sin...and so I came to save you." she gave a small smile to him. Greed sighed. I feel so loved right now... he thought with a smirk. Sloth spoke up again, her limbs now back to normal, "But you will have to pay me back, you know." she winked.  
Greed stared, confused. "And how will I do that?"  
She chuckled, "I'll figure out something or another." She walked up to him, ripping a large piece of her dress off. "What's that for..?" Greed asked.  
"For this." she took his arm and wrapped it up, recieving a pained hiss from Greed. "Dangit, that hurts..." he muttered through clentched teeth.  
"Get used to it. Big baby." she smirked.  
"Big baby my-" he was cut off by a finger that was placed onto his lips. Sloth looked up at him. "Shoosh. Now I must go back to my room. I'm sure Pride will be there soon; he said he had some buisness for me to do. Most likely military things." she sighed. Some times she hated being a secretary.  
Greed grinned and nodded. "Alright... well, for now, I'm going back to sleep!" he walked out of his closet, finally.  
Sloth sighed again, "You're impossible, you know?" Greed looked behind him and smirked at her. "I do know."  
Sloth smiled. "See you later...and don't get in to trouble like that again, alright? I won't always be there to save you." With that, she walked out.  
Greed sighed as he sat down on his bed once more. This was an interesting night... he thought as he layed his head down on his pillow. He felt a stinging on his foot. Hissing through his teeth, he looked down at his feet. The foot which that chimera scratched wasn't looking too good. He shrugged. I'll take care of it tomorrow...

He slipped his pants off, and dropped them next to the bed, not caring if they were bloody and staining his floor most likely. He just wanted to sleep!  
He smiled as he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Time to go visit his daughter and girlfriend in the dream-world...  
And he driffted off to sleep, hoping that no more monsters would come out of his closet while he slept.

END


End file.
